creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Funnymouth
Legitimately creepy. Ending could've been a bit better. 9/10 [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 01:07, January 9, 2013 (UTC) This was... Interesting... I am the Poostman -- I am the Poostman. 04:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, a genuinely creepy pasta. I like the use of chat rooms as a plot element. Very unusual. 9/10. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:17, January 22, 2013 (UTC) i LIKE to randomly CAPTITALIZE WORDS instead of using ITALICS or maybe just SOMETHING less OBNOXIOUS TheAmstrad (talk) 02:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure this is from a non-Wikia site, probably one that doesn't have an italics feature. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, damn, this was pretty terrifying. Fantastic job on the website design. The ending was a bit abrupt, but it was still effective. MashuVariety (talk) 20:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) AngelKayo (talk) 21:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I freaked out when I went on bluud.com, did you make the website just for the pasta? OH GOD. --CSCR (talk) 21:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) You guys have handsome faces. 03:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) O)_(O ~ LOLSKELETONS has left the 03:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) O)_(O i see ur handsome face!! =)) That was just creepy. Very good pasta! Followthedamntrain (talk) 05:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) a very good creepypasta but the ending ruined the whole experience. like it literaly ruined it ~ Nachokaese O)_(O Thisisausername111 has left the chat Thisisausername111 (talk) 14:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) O)_(O I do not know why people don't like the ending. I really like any pastas that have chatrooms in it. Great pasta overall 8/10 NÖ I am nÖt scared!!! (talk) 17:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Meh Not really that scary, the whole "evil website" has been done before a million times. Ending came out of nowhere, he gets trolled by some weirdo and then he doesn't have a jaw and he becomes another weird troll. A lot of Slimebeast's pastas are better than this, such as Whimsywood and He Does Birthdays. DeakDude (talk) 21:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Ghost? What I don't get is, was funnymouth stalking him or something? Was he a demon/ghost? How did he manage to get to this guy and break his jaw? O)_(O < And what is that? FullOnFedora (talk) 18:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, I literally just remembered. FullOnFedora (talk) 18:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : O)_(O < It's supposed to be a face. The Os are the eyes and the underscore is a mouth. He's staring at you. Get it? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 18:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I got it before, I just thought it looked odd with the parentheses. FullOnFedora (talk) 21:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I can understand why it got POTM, but that ending ruined it for me. Because I didn't understand it whatsoever. ChildofSolitude (talk) 22:56, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? The funnymouth guy turned the protagonist into a person like him. Scooby-Doo probably leaves you shitting your pants in confusion every time. I AM SINISTAR. BEWARE, I LIVE. RUN RUN RUN 22:49, February 15, 2013 (UTC) It really wasn't that hard to understand... Although I guess what happened wasn't outright stated, it was VERY strongly implied. He even said "What a funny mouth!" and did the "O)_(O" thing at the very end. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Well that wasn't very nice. I didn't understand what 'funnymouth' was supposed to be. ChildofSolitude (talk) 15:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I thought it was a pretty creepy pasta. Nice job! Jeffreyseattle (talk) 16:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I see ur handsome face. XD MY GOD A PASTA THAT ISN'T MADE OF GAMES (THANK YOU) waitor i've run out of quality pasta please make some more thank you Derksparr (talk) 22:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) OH SHIT BLUUD.COM : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 07:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) This is complete shit... Just saying Chaosfreak11 (talk) 19:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC)chaosfreak11 :nou Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 19:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Now I'm left wondering who wasted the money buying THAT. The beat of the wings don't stop... They only do once you die... (talk) 15:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Very creepy, and the website seems real? Oh please god, tell me it isnt? Explicitlyperfect (talk) 00:12, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :http://bluud.com O)_(O Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:24, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but the webpage IS real and I like how the writer of the pasta wasted money just for it. O)_(O. The beat of the wings don't stop... They only do once you die... (talk) 07:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Notice how it's made entirely of ASCII characters. No images. All text. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 07:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) O)_(O o.o i emailed funnymouth@bluud.com... HE REPLIED IN 2 MINUTES AND IT WAS SO WEIRD o.o i talked to him and stuff.. my mouth started to feel.. funny i looked in the mirror and say ALL MY TEETH WERE MESSED UP haha.. I HAVE A FUNNY MOUTH O)_(O : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 18:21, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Beautiful. Meant to rate this earlier, but simply amazing pasta. So convinced. 9/10 Firewolf909 (talk) 00:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) AMAZING Definatly one of the best pastas I ever read. Props to SlimeBeast for writing this! 9/10 I can see you. Come with me. It will be a better way to go. (talk) How Odd I thought this pasta was a bit "meh", but when I decided to google "bluud.com".... http://bluud.com/ 0_0 -- Tehtumpi (talk) 16:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you know what's odd? This; FROM funnymouth TO You Subject: Automated Response! To Your Mother Hello your mother email, (My email name is Your Mother) Thank you for trying to contact funnymouth@bluud.com. Due to several barely audible complaints, this host has shut down mail correspondence for this address. We are currently investigating the matter, though we are experiencing difficulties as employees assigned to this case have been quitting and/or disappearing. We appreciate your patience as we look into the problem and we hope you can like it. Again, funnymouth@bluud.com has been disconnected from service. Thank you so much for your time and interest! Sincerely, Barry L. Luud Fraud, Abuse, and Dismemberment Department http://creepysite.com --CreepyPastaCritic2013 (talk) 17:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) PS. O)_(O O)_(O i see ur handsome face dont b so sad about it --Funnymouth O) (O (talk) 18:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) creepy it would be funny if when funnymouth said " i see your handsome face" lemon said: are you gay?" i have nothing against gayness Cool. O)_(O VIadimir A. Makarov (talk) 20:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Revised Review Plot: 10/10 The plot's very intresting, and it hooks you from the very start. The characted of Funnymouth is also a good and creepy one. Originality: 10/10 Oh yes, original as FUCK. Writing: 9/10 It's certainly very good, but it's not the best I've seen. Ending: 4/10 If there was a bad part to this pasta, it's its ending. Rushed, cliche and not solving anything. Still, it's not like, "AND THEN I DIED TEH END THX." Overall experience: 8/10 A pretty good pasta; it certainly deserves its PoTM spot. Final score: 41/50 Alcatraz? That's your name? Alcatraz... Destiny's a bitch, huh? 01:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) 'The Speculation Goes on @~@' A clarification... Does the story mean to imply that Funnymouth -- perhaps even with that same handle -- was a former member of the sales company before he -- it -- became victim? The entire process seemed to take two days at a max and what with the uncanny ability to send emails at the exact time of unblocking/going to sleep/etc. I don't imagine a lot of time would have passed since he was attacked by the previous "Funnymouth." This presents a number of possibilities: *Funnymouth was indeed a member, and his co-workers are just really shitty employees and couldn't remember him (not likely). *Funnymouth was the first of his kind. He implies he has done this before, and it's likely the condition is similar to vampires, where the status is not so much passed ''like a baton as it is ''inflicted. *Funnymouth is just another (albeit unoriginal) victim of the syndrome, and, given his whimsical bad-spelling personality, hops onto random channels (as opposed to the main character -- who retains his more formal syntax, which suggests a funnymouth keeps some aspects of their personality -- who merely chooses to haunt his usual group) to target a new victim. The implication of his message was that he has done this before or he is familiar with the process. But any of these later possibilities beg the question, ''why did he choose the sales chat? ''Taking all of these suggestions into consideration, is it likely that Funnymouth was someone who knew one of the employees (most likely the protagonist) in a stalkerish way (which explains the email), such that he would remember them but not vice versa? Then why would he choose the main character? Because he took the bait? Or perhaps there's an interesting vengeance scenario going on! (´⊙ω⊙`)！ Plasterbrain (talk) 02:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) You make Funnymouth sound like the victim with a few of your theories :U -Dasch (talk) 12:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Good pasta. Pasta of the year, in fact. Keep it up.Sfrasermait (talk) 00:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Great story! My favorite part of this pasta, is that the website Bluud.com actualy works Jc3833 (talk) 04:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC) very Creepy! Have a laugh once in a while...or it'll have you! (talk) 21:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Score 7.7/10 - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 12:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) My Review Honestly, this creepypasta gives me the chills. I couldn't go to sleep for days without thinking about that dream, and waking up with a dislocated jaw and teeth. And I like the idea for the 0)_(0 face. The fact that gruesome picture was made out of the word "Funnymouth" scared me too. This creepypasta is believable, and I can easily compare this to Jeff the Killer, which I will admit has many, many flaws. I can't find any break in the plot, and the buildup has readers on the edge of their seats. I've read the other creepypastas this person made, such as the Attract Mode saga, and they are all very good. If you make more creepypastas, I would like to hear about them. Overall, I give this a 10/10, very rare rating from me. ;) DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 13:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I agree that the ending could have been a bit better. But it was interesting. WS9167 O)_(O This was really creepy, and the website actually works!!!!!! D: SElliott765 (talk) 03:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Missing? I'd returned to reread this creepy, yet funny pasta, found it to not appear on my search, so i used google, i tried going to the page, but it was getting a redirect error... when i tried to use this talk page, it's working fine, but when i clicked "Return to page" it asked me if i wanted to create a new page... and the website bluud.com is missing! what the hell happened? where is the pasta? Jc3833 (talk) 04:01, March 13, 2014 (UTC)